Semper Atqui Nunquam
by Erin Alexis
Summary: Everyone needs love even those with the darkest of hearts. This story of love for Lord Voldemort with many a twist and turn.
1. Prologue: Home Again

**Semper Atqui Nunquam**

**Prologue: Home Again**

* * *

Giovanna Zaviera opened her eyes as she felt the sun shine on her face. As her room came into focus, she saw one of her parents' maids pulling the curtains back. The maid turned around and walked over to Giovanna's nightstand. Giovanna turned over and tried to salvage the last few moments of serenity before the maid pulled the covers off of her.

"Rise and shine, Vanna. Your parents expect you downstairs in fifteen minutes for brunch," the maid said.

"I'm twenty-four, Rosa. Why do I still have to attend brunch as if I was still ten?" Giovanna asked, sitting up. She ran a hand through her hair. Rosa shrugged.

"I don't know, Vanna. You know Señor Zaviera doesn't care. It's your mother who is all about the formality of things. Besides, I think someone is supposed to be joining you at brunch. Someone from the Ministry," Rosa said as Giovanna yawned. Giovanna coughed as she nearly choked on her own saliva.

"What? The Ministry? Do you know who?" she asked. Rosa shook her head as she rummaged through Giovanna's closet.

"Not the slightest, Vanna," she said as she pulled out a pink sundress. Giovanna frowned at it.

"I am not wearing that, Rosa," she said. Rosa looked at her, and then back at the dress.

"What's wrong with the dress?" she asked. Giovanna just shook her head.

"Look at it, Rosa. It's hideous," Giovanna said. Rosa just smiled.

"Well, your mother requested it along with that floppy hat to match. You'll be eating outside, it being such a lovely morning and all," Rosa said as Giovanna stood up. Giovanna wobbled and immediately felt sick to her stomach. Rosa watched as Giovanna literally turned green in the face. "Vanna?" Rosa whispered. Giovanna made a mad dash to the adjacent bathroom. She slammed the door in Rosa's face. Rosa looked back down at the dress.

_Is it really that ugly to her?_ she thought incredulously. Rosa walked over to the bathroom door and put her ear to it. She heard the unmistakable sound of retching. After a moment, the noises stopped and she heard the toilet flush. Rosa opened the door.

"Any survivors?" she said as she peeked inside. She saw Giovanna sitting with her back to the wall. She looked over at Rosa. The maid's rosy face seemingly lit up the room.

"You remind me of my best friend," Giovanna said, standing. Rosa smiled.

"Come, Vanna. We must get you ready before..."

"Giovanna Kamala, where are you?" a stern, haughty voice said. Giovanna rolled her eyes. Rosa walked outside into the corridor and lowered her head. Giovanna stepped outside the bathroom behind Rosa. She turned and faced her mother, Therese Donato Zaviera. The lady of the house looked down at Giovanna with a disapproving eye.

"Good morning, Mother," Giovanna said in a biting tone. Therese just stared at her daughter. The woman had her by a good three inches, and with heels it was six.

"Why you weren't blessed with height, I'll never know. You aren't dressed. Rosa, I sent you up here fifteen minutes ago with the intent that you would have my daughter ready by the time Alejandro gets here. As it stands, she is barely out of bed, and she looks as if she's going to be sick. I do not pay you to do nothing. You have five minutes," Therese said. Rosa nodded.

"Sí, señora," Rosa said. Therese looked at Giovanna one last time before turning on her heel and walking off.

"Come on, Rosa," Giovanna said, stalking off into her room.

While Rosa was doing her hair, Giovanna stared blankly into the mirror, thinking about the past six years. So much had gone by. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. She should've listened to her friends. She should've listened to them. Giovanna closed her eyes and let out a long, heaving sigh.

"Hello," a low voice said. Giovanna did not even need to open her eyes to know who it was. She sighed.

"Where is your husband, Nicola?" she asked. A girlish giggle followed Giovanna's question. Rosa gave Giovanna her hat and left the room. She knew what happened when the two sisters talked, and neither were very weak witches.

"Oh, he's outside with the Minister. They're talking with Father as we speak. What brings you home, Vanna?" Nicola asked. Nicola Feleti was even shorter than her sister. Her curly red hair was up in a bun. She wore a white dress. Giovanna opened her eyes and nearly gagged.

"White, Nicola? How virginal," she said. She stood up and walked over to the bed and picked up her hat. She put it on and fixed it so that it was straight. "I'm home because I feel like being home, Nic."

"I could've sworn it was for another reason," Nicola whispered. Giovanna shot her a dangerous look. Before Nicola could react, Giovanna had her wand pointing at her sister's heart.

"Keep your mouth shut, Nicola. Or, I'll see to it that dear Gianni finds out what his young wife does for fun," Giovanna said. Nicola's smug look disappeared from her face.

"I can handle Gianni, Vanna. I can handle prison. The thing about it is, you'll do anything for your little boy toy, including pay the ultimate price for him. You wouldn't last a minute in prison. So tell, if that's what you want. But know that you're going down with me," Nicola said. Giovanna stared at her sister for a second longer before lowering her wand. "Sucker." Nicola reached in her robe.

"You little tramp!"

"_Locomotor Mortis_," Nicola whispered as she pointed her wand at her sister. Giovanna's legs locked together and she fell on the floor. "_Accio wand_." Giovanna's wand flew from her hands and into Nicola's. Nicola gripped it tightly and smiled. She looked down at her sister. "See you at brunch."

Giovanna cursed her sister. For a moment, she lay on the ground. Sitting up, she looked down at her legs. Giovanna flexed her fingers and held them out over her legs. During the time she'd been away, she'd learned a bit of wandless magic. Now was the time to put it to the test.

_Finite Incantatem_, she said in her mind. Nothing happened except a slight tingle in her legs. Giovanna sighed. It was going to be harder than she expected.

* * *

Down in the garden, Nicola glided to the table with a wicked smile on her face. Rosa was standing off to the side. She'd known the sisters since they were very young, and Nicola's facial expressions had never changed; she'd done something bad. Therese, expecting to see Giovanna along with her sister, frowned.

"Where is Giovanna, Nicola?"

"Oh, she is tied up at the moment, Mother. I think she might be a bit late," Nicola said. She took a seat next to her husband, Gianni Feleti. Gianni was a very rich wand maker, and nearly 15 years Nicola's senior; she was only 18. Therese sighed and looked at Rosa.

"Rosa, will you please go and bring that awful girl downstairs? She is starting to wear on my nerves," she said. Rosa nodded and walked past Nicola, giving her a look. Nicola just winked.

* * *

Upstairs, Giovanna was leaning back on her hands, looking up at the ceiling.

_At least now I don't have to eat with that woman_, she thought, chuckling to herself. She jumped when she heard the door open to her room. Rosa was standing in front of her with a tired expression on her face. Giovanna smiled meekly and Rosa just shook her head.

"Sometimes I wonder if you let your sister get the best of you, Vanna," Rosa said as she searched her robe for her wand. Giovanna laughed.

"And what makes you say that?"

"For one, you could've easily avoided this attack. Second, there is a mildly good reason why you wanted to be in this position in the first place. Ah! Found it." Rosa pulled out her wand and pointed it at Giovanna's legs. "_Finite Incantatem_," she said. The curse lifted and Giovanna wiggled her toes. Rosa helped her to her feet.

"Well, I suppose you are right. I really wish you would've left me up here, though. Now I actually have to go downstairs and be civil. Have they started eating?" Giovanna said, straightening her hat.

"Not yet. The men are circling the garden, speaking about business and such. There is this rather cute one, though. He came along with the Minister," Rosa said. Giovanna nodded. She held her head up and began her walk out of the room. Rosa shook her head.

* * *

Outside, Nicola smiled when she saw her older sister walk into the garden. Therese's eyes flew to her daughter. Giovanna's presence was definitely felt. She knew how to carry herself in the presence of others. Giovanna paused for only a moment. Her mother's eyes told her to walk over to Gianni for a greeting. Giovanna despised Gianni, but she knew it would please her mother. Plus, she'd never hear the end of it if she did not comply. Giovanna walked over to him and stopped. Gianni stood and took her hand.

"Good morning, Giovanna. You look lovely, as always," he said, kissing her hand. Giovanna suddenly felt sick again and gave her best fake smile as he looked back up at her.

"It is nice to see you as well, Gianni. I see you and Nicola have been getting on rather well in the months you have been together," she said. Gianni nodded. Giovanna lowered her hand and removed looked down at her mother. There was another woman sitting next to her. She did not look much older than Giovanna.

"Evita, this is my eldest daughter. Giovanna, this is Evita Cruz, the Minister's new wife," Therese said. Giovanna blinked. For a moment, Giovanna allowed her eyes to travel. Evita Cruz was obviously in a delicate condition.

_Quite the scandal_, she thought.

"Hello, Señora Cruz," Giovanna said, nodding a bit.

"Oh, please just call me Evita. 'Señora' makes me sound so old. I can't be much older than you," Evita laughed. Giovanna laughed as well. Evita was definitely not as polished as the rest of them.

_Finally, someone "real,"_ Giovanna thought happily.

"Giovanna, why don't you go and tell your father to bring the Minister in for brunch," she said. Giovanna's eyes burned holes in her mother's. Giovanna knew exactly what he was trying to do.

"Yes, Mother," Giovanna said through clenched teeth. Therese smiled and took a sip of her tea. Giovanna turned toward her sister. "Nicola?" Nicola blinked and looked at Giovanna. Giovanna held out her hand.

_Accio wand_, she said in her mind. Giovanna's wand went flying to her. Giovanna smiled at the shocked look on Nicola and Therese's faces. She walked off deeper into the garden, following the sounds of her father's voice.

Guillermo Zaviera, Supreme Judge of the Justice Department at the Ministry, was a portly man. He reminded one of Santa Claus. Unfortunately, he was as far from jolly as they came. Unlike her mother, Giovanna had always gotten along with him; she was "Daddy's Little Girl." He'd always held a soft spot for her. Nicola, on the other hand, drove him up the wall. Giovanna felt a smile coming to her face as she approached. She could see her father's face, but there were two men on either side of him. The older one was Cruz. The slimmer and more muscular one was harder to place.

_He must be an Auror_, she thought as Guillermo caught sight of his daughter.

"Giovanna!" the old man yelled. Giovanna smiled. She ran over to her father. When she had come in during three nights ago, he had not been home. It was so good to see him. She flew into his arms and embraced him with all her might.

"Hello, Father," she said.

"Well, let me look at you," she heard him say. Giovanna released her father and stepped back. He looked her up and down, apparently searching for lacerations and bruises of any kind. Giovanna laughed.

"Father, what are you looking for exactly?" she asked. Guillermo looked into her eyes.

"Just making sure that you are all there. Ah, we need introductions. Minister Cruz, this is my eldest daughter, Giovanna," Guillermo said. Giovanna turned around. Cruz took her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Minister Cruz," Giovanna said, smiling. That sick feeling was starting to come back again. The smell of all the flowers was starting to get to her and make her a bit light-headed.

"No, no, no, señorita. The pleasure is definitely all mine. You are extraordinarily beautiful young lady," Cruz said. Giovanna just kept smiling.

"Gracias, señor," she said. Guillermo rolled his eyes; Cruz flirted with every pretty girl under the age of thirty he saw. He turned his daughter to face the other man. Giovanna paused. Her smile disappeared.

"Giovanna, this is..."

"Joaquin..." she whispered. Joaquin Navarro stood before Giovanna. He cracked a smile at her. Cruz and Guillermo glanced at each other.

"You two already know each other?" Guillermo asked.

"We're old friends," Joaquin asked, not looking away from Giovanna's piercing stare.

"Well, we've got to go and eat. Maybe after bunch, you two can catch up a bit," Guillermo said. Joaquin nodded. Giovanna just continued to stare at him until her father tugged at her hand. Feeling his rough fingers on her hand pulled Giovanna from her stupor. She turned away from Joaquin and followed her father.

* * *

During brunch, Giovanna was silent. She fervently avoided eye contact with Joaquin. He seemed to be doing the same. Therese seemed to notice this, and she was not going to have it.

"Joaquin, what is it that you do as an Auror exactly? I've always wanted to know," she said. Joaquin blinked out of his stupor. He sat back in his chair and looked at the lady of the house.

"Well, Señora Zaviera..."

"Oh, please just call me Therese, Joaquin."

"Well, Therese, Aurors basically just hunt Dark witches and wizards. In these dangerous times, though, my job is to be part of Minister Cruz's protective detail..." Joaquin kept talking, but Giovanna tuned him out. Instead, the an awful smell caught her nose. It smelled like...

_Chorizo sausage and feta cheese_, she thought. That sickening feeling came to her stomach again, and she nearly gagged. She dropped her fork on her plate, feeling dizzy. Five minutes later, one of their maids placed a plate of polenta in her face. Sure enough, feta cheese and chorizo sausage were on the plate as well. Sighing, Giovanna picked up her fork and ate silently.

As brunch was winding down, Giovanna was starting to feel even sicker. She decided that it was time to get away from the group of laughing idiots, as Nicola would call them, and make her way to the garden.

"Well, it has been lovely meeting you all. I think I'll excuse myself now," Giovanna said, standing. Joaquin rose as well. Giovanna paused.

"I'll go with you," he said. Giovanna was too sick to argue with him and just walked towards the garden. Therese looked at Nicola, who just shrugged.

* * *

In the garden, the two walked in silence. Giovanna just kept looking directly ahead of her. Joaquin realized that she was not going to speak first, and took it upon himself to break the ice.

"How have you been?" he asked. Giovanna blinked.

"Fine. You?"

"Okay, I guess. Auror training is no picnic. I did it with Pedro, so it made it a little less grueling. You know he and Alegria started dating not too long ago," he said. Giovanna smiled.

"I figured they would," she said, picking a rose from a vine.

"Why?"

"Because it was obvious that they both adored each other. Now, it won't be long before they marry each other. I can't say I can picture Alegria swooning over Pedro, and vice versa; but I can definitely say they were made for each other," Giovanna said. A long silence followed after that.

"Why did you run away?" Joaquin asked. Giovanna looked down.

"I did not run away, Joaquin," Giovanna said.

"Yes, you did. You left your family, your friends. You left," Joaquin paused and looked at Giovanna, "me." Giovanna gasped at his words.

"It doesn't matter now, Joaquin. I'm here now. I plan to stay this time, as well," Giovanna said. Joaquin just stared at her. Giovanna tried to smile, but her facial muscles somehow wouldn't allow it.

"I don't believe you. You always had a knack for running. You're pretty good at it, too; you're very light on your feet," Joaquin said. Giovanna frowned.

"That's not funny," Giovanna said. Joaquin smirked. Giovanna was feeling dizzy again. The smell of the flowers was making her sick.

_What's wrong with me_?

"Sure, it is." He looked away from her. "You know, the day you left, I came to the house to ask you something," he said.

"What was that?" Giovanna slurred. Joaquin noticed her voice and turned around just as Giovanna fainted. He caught her.

"Vanna? Vanna?"

The last things Giovanna saw were his light brown eyes.

* * *

Nicola sat Giovanna's bedroom along with Joaquin. He sat in the corner while she sat by her bedside. Giovanna was still unconscious. Joaquin looked extremely distraught. He couldn't believe what the mediwizard had told them. Nicola looked indifferent to the news, though. She just sat, staring complacently at her sister as if she'd known all along. Joaquin had always known the two had an unspoken connection, but no one really knew how it worked. He was not even sure they knew how it worked.

"Did you know?" he asked from his corner. Nicola blinked when she heard his voice.

"Joaquin. I almost forgot you were in the room. To answer your question, no, I didn't know," she said. Nicola smirked at her sister. "But, I do know who the culprit is." She stood up and turned to leave the room. Joaquin grabbed her arm as she passed him.

"Who?" he asked. Nicola looked at his arm before looking up at him. He was a full foot taller than her, but she wasn't the least bit intimidated.

"Oh, I think it will sound better coming from her than from me. I'm a little less tactful when it comes to matters like this, Joaquin. Now, if you will excuse me, my husband is waiting for me downstairs. When Vanna wakes up, give her my regards, and congratulations," Nicola said, laughing. Joaquin released her and the short with walked away.

The next day, Giovanna blinked several times as the sunlight flooded into her eyes. Rosa was in the room, fixing her curtains again. Giovanna smiled.

"It never fails with you, does it, Rosa?" she said. Rosa turned around, smiling.

"Vanna! It's nice to see you awake. Are you feeling any better?" she asked. Giovanna tried to sit up, but found the her covers were being weighed down by something. Turning over, she saw that Joaquin's torso was rested on her bed. He was still in the chair, but he was sound asleep.

"Joaquin?" she whispered. Rosa smiled.

"Don't wake him. The poor boy sat up all night waiting for you to wake up. He just went to sleep not too long ago. I don't think anything can wake him up now," Rosa said. Giovanna nodded. She scooted up in the bed and pulled her covers up. She slid out of the bed, barely making a sound. Joaquin shifted only for a moment, mumbling incoherently.

"He's cute when he's not talking," she said.

"He's cute when he is," Rosa countered. Giovanna looked at her. Rosa just hummed to herself and walked off. Giovanna grabbed her dressing gown and followed her, yawning.

"What happened?" she asked. She heard Rosa give a deep sigh.

"You fainted."

"I gathered as much, Rosa. What I mean to say is why did I faint?" Giovanna said, entering the bathroom. She looked at her face. She seemed a bit flushed. She leaned forward and rubbed her cheeks. "Why does my face look so fat?"

"You are pregnant, Vanna," Rosa said quietly.

All of a sudden, Giovanna's world came crashing down around her. The large bathroom seemed to have gotten unreasonably smaller. Rosa's voice asking if she was okay seemed far off. All Giovanna heard was her heart pounding in her chest. She put her hands on the edge of the counter to keep from falling.

"Rosa, that can't be true," she said, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Well, it is," Nicola's voice said from the door. Giovanna looked at her. For once, her face was serious. "Rosa, leave us," she said. Rosa nodded and obeyed quickly. She closed the door. Nicola locked the door with her wand and put a Silencing Charm around the room. Giovanna looked down into the sink.

"Nic, how is this possible?" she whispered, sounding as if she were in pain.

"Vanna, when was the last time you saw him?" Nicola asked. Nicola didn't need to say the name of the man to whom she was referring; Giovanna knew all too well who she was talking about.

"A month or so ago. I started getting sick, so I came here. Nic, this can't be happening."

"Did you do anything?" Nicola asked. Giovanna opened her eyes. She looked around the bathroom, as if she was trying to remember.

"I can't really remember, Nic," she said.

"Vanna, this is important. I need to know! You need to know!" Nicola said loudly. Giovanna closed her eyes. In her mind, she recollected that entire night.

"Yes," she said gravely. Nicola nodded.

"This is bad. Do you know what this could mean? Giovanna, you could be in serious danger. If anyone were to find out about this..."

"Nicola, I really don't want to think about that right now. Everyone already knows I'm pregnant. What difference does it make?" Giovanna asked, walking past her sister. Nicola turned around.

"But do they know who the father is?" she said quietly. Giovanna froze in her steps; Nicola had a valid point. "You need to make a choice." Nicola left the room, leaving Giovanna to think.

* * *

An hour later, Joaquin sat up quickly, nearly knocking Giovanna out of the bed. She caught herself and looked over at him. He looked in her direction, pointing his wand at her. Giovanna was staring at the tip of it. She looked him in the eyes and smirked.

"And what, pray tell, do you plan on doing with that?" she asked. Joaquin sighed and put his wand away. He stretched and looked around the room.

"I never noticed how bright this room is. It's almost blinding," he said, rubbing his eyes. Giovanna shook her head, smiling.

"Well, that's Mother for you. She insists on everything in the house being bright and pastel. I prefer dark colors," she said. A moment of silence passed between the two. Joaquin looked down at his hands as Rosa walked in the room with a tray of tea.

"Ah, Señor Navarro, you are awake at last," she said. She sat the tray down next to Giovanna.

"You don't need to call me that. Joaquin is fine," he said. Rosa nodded.

"Then you may call me Rosa, Joaquin. Are you hungry? I can go and get you something as well," she said. Joaquin shook his head.

"No, Rosa. I'll be fine."

"Very well. Vanna, if you need me, I'll be with your mother, trying not to strangle her," Rosa said. Giovanna laughed as Rosa left the room, pulling the door closed behind her. Another awkward moment of silence passed between Giovanna and Joaquin before Joaquin spoke.

"How did it happen?" he asked as Giovanna was taking a sip of her tea. She coughed lightly and put the cup down. She looked at him.

"What?" she asked. Joaquin looked at her with his light brown eyes.

"How?"

"How else do women get pregnant, Joaquin? Surely you're not that dumb," she said in a joking manner. Joaquin frowned as Giovanna put the teacup down. She looked at him again. "What?"

"Who, Vanna?" he asked. Giovanna bit her lip. She had a feeling he already knew; he just wanted to hear her say it.

"It doesn't matter, Joaquin. He won't be in the picture once the baby is born," she said. Joaquin stood up and walked away from her. Giovanna watched he go to the window. He looked outside at the garden. "Joaquin..."

"Who, Vanna?"

"Why do you need to know? It's not important," she said.

"If it isn't important, why does the answer come so slow to your lips?" he asked in a hushed voice that was forced. Giovanna stood up and walked over to him. She touched his shoulder.

"Joaquin, telling you would not make any difference. It won't change anything, will it? So what is the point?" she asked. Joaquin whirled on her, nearly knocking her down.

"Tell me, Vanna," he said, grabbing her by the shoulders. Giovanna looked him in the eye.

"Tom," she said quietly. Joaquin pushed her away. Giovanna lost her balance and tripped, falling backwards on the floor. She looked up at Joaquin. He was back to staring out the window.

"You could be sent to prison for this, Vanna," he said. Giovanna chuckled.

"For what? Getting pregnant by a criminal? That's rich, Joaquin," she said. Joaquin whirled on her as she was standing, nearly knocking her back down. Giovanna wobbled backwards again, but Joaquin grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. Giovanna let out a tiny gasp.

"He is a wanted man in all of Europe. Do you think that if Cruz found out about this that he'll just let you go free? Cruz'll apprehend you and hold you until he comes out of the hole he's hiding in," Joaquin said. Giovanna nearly laughed.

"Well, I'll be in prison a long time, Joaquin," she said, pulling away from him. Joaquin looked confused as Giovanna walked away from him. She went over to her vanity and untied her hair. Joaquin looked confused.

"Why would you say that?" he asked. Giovanna sat down and unbraided her hair. She let it fall around her shoulders and picked up her brush. She looked in the mirror with her green eyes.

"Tom isn't the type of person who would put his cause on the line for me, or his child for that matter. He would probably deny the whole thing. He could barely learn to love me. How could he learn to love a child? I don't think he'd really give a damn," she said in a lackadaisical tone. Joaquin could tell she was forcing it.

"Does anyone else know this besides us?" he asked.

"Just Nicola, but then again, Nicola isn't exactly a saint herself. I suspect in a couple of months, the Italian Ministry will want her head on a silver platter as well. Her days of being an angel are definitely over." Giovanna stood up. She walked over to her closet to find a robe to put on. Joaquin watched as she tried to keep her face as detached. To the outsider, it was working.

"Vanna?" Joaquin said. Giovanna ignored him and just kept moving quickly about the room, looking for things. "Vanna, what are you doing?" he asked. Giovanna was now throwing clothes and small objects around the room in frustration.

"I can't find my wand," she mumbled, still throwing things around. Joaquin sighed and began to walk over to her. Giovanna whirled around and swung into him, breathing hard. She looked into his eyes, tears filling hers. "What am I going to do?" she whispered. Joaquin pulled her into an embrace.

"I'll watch over you, Vanna," he said. He sat her down on the bed. "Tell me what happened," he said. Giovanna looked at him, wiping her face.

"Are you sure you want to know? It's a long story," she said. Joaquin nodded.

"I have all the time in the world," he said. Giovanna took a deep breath.

"Well, it starts after we finished at Domingo..."


	2. Chapter 1: The Lexine

**Semper Atqui Nunquam**

**Chapter 1: The Lexine**

* * *

The family Zaviera appeared on the dock in Valencia. Therese and Nicola immediate released the golden ring that was the Portkey. They marveled at the great sight before them. Guillermo looked at his eldest daughter. Giovanna was staring directly ahead of her, seemingly at nothing in particular; her eyes were out of focus and glassy.

"Giovanna?" he said.

Giovanna blinked out of her own little world. Her clouded mind cleared as her father's voice came into range. She raised her head, her straightened brown hair covering her left eye.

"Giovanna?" Guillermo repeated, pulling the golden ring forcefully out of her tight grip. Giovanna looked shocked; she had not realized how tightly she had been holding it. "You should catch up with your mother. You know how she gets," he said, shrinking the ring and putting it in his robe. Giovanna scoffed.

"Para qué (What for)?" she asked, crossing her arms. Guillermo chuckled as he turned to talk to some of the baggage handlers. It was then that Giovanna saw her mother turn around and cast an evil eye upon her.

"Giovanna Kamala Avarielle!" Therese yelled. Giovanna shook her head. Why did she always have to yell her entire name?

"I think you should go, Vanna," Guillermo said. Giovanna sighed and nodded. She stood up straight. She knew she had to put on what she and her friend Blanca called the "Rich-Girl Persona."

As she approached her mother and sister, she examined the gigantic cruise ship she was about to board. Of course, no one would see the ship when it left. The ship would dive, traveling in an air bubble. Giovanna looked for the name of the ship. It was painted in beautiful white letters on the port side.

"Lexine," she whispered as she stopped in front of her mother. Giovanna looked into Therese's stern face. Her narrow blue eyes bore holes into Giovanna.

"Stop daydreaming so much. Come, both of you," she said. Therese turned on her heel and began walking up the ramp. Nicola winked at her sister and followed closely behind her mother in the same fashion of walking. Giovanna wondered to herself how Nicola could fake it so much. She mumbled a few choice words in English and reluctantly followed.

* * *

Elsewhere, the door to a large suite in first class was opened. Five people in dark cloaks entered.

"Señor Agostino, this is the sitting room. The other rooms are connected through this room. Is there anything else I can get you?" the man asked. Enzo Agostino shook his head. "Señora Agostino?" Enzo's wife, Vera, looked around.

"Well, is it to your liking Vera?" one of the other men asked. Vera turned her head, narrowing her eyes. She nodded and the man left. She then set her eyes back on the one who had spoken.

"Quite, Tino. Alas, I am the last person you need to be asking this question." Vera turned towards the lone figure in the room. "My lord, are you comfortable in this suite?" she asked. The Dark Lord looked around.

"It will serve its purpose until I return to Britain. All I require is peace and quiet. Right now, I want sleep," Voldemort said. Vera nodded.

"Follow me, my lord," she said.

* * *

Giovanna sat at the dinner table that night, listening to the mindless chatter of her parents and other socialites. She knew she was being watched by the older men who her father talked to. They were always looking for someone to be their mistress while they were on their business trips and their wives were at home with the children. The dress she wore did not help the situation, either; her chest was practically rolling out of it.

_Perverts_, she thought, while cutting roughly and angrily into the steak on her plate. _I wish I could just jump off this damn ship_, she thought blandly. Therese noticed her daughter struggling and rolled her eyes. Nicola and Guillermo exchanged worried looks; they could sense an argument coming.

"Qué desea (Can I help you)?" Therese asked. Giovanna quit cutting and looked at her mother. Their end of the table quieted as she dropped her silverware loudly. A piece of the plate broke off and fell on the table.

"Sírvete! A mí qué me importa? (Help yourself. What do I care)" she said loudly, gesturing towards the plate. Therese frowned. Guillermo sighed.

"Come on, you two," he said in English. Therese looked at her husband.

"I asked a simple question, Guillermo. Fuss at her," she said. Everyone was listening now. Giovanna shook her head and stood up roughly. Therese looked back over at her. She grabbed her wrist. Giovanna shot her a look that would make even the most feared man crumble. "Giovanna, sit."

"No." Giovanna yanked her hand out of her mother's grasp.

"Giovanna, don't..." Guillermo stopped as Giovanna started to walk off. Giovanna turned her head for one final insult.

"No tiene la culpa de ser tonto (She can't help being stupid)," she said. Therese sat with her mouth open for a moment. Nicola just started laughing. Tino Baldasarre was first to say something.

"Well, that was interesting. Now, who is she marrying?" he joked. Guillermo shook his head.

* * *

Giovanna continued to walk briskly to the outside of the ship. She walked to the starboard side of the ship. Taking hold of the railing, she pulled herself closer to the protective bubble. She put her hand out to touch it.

"You'd do better jumping off the other side. The water is much rougher," a cold voice said. Giovanna blinked and turned her head.

* * *

Voldemort looked at the girl standing about six feet from where he sat. She had marched right past him without even noticing him. At the moment, Polyjuice Potion shielded his true face. When she faced him, he almost gasped.

_She's beautiful_, he thought. He frowned for a moment and looked away, wondering where that thought had come from. He looked back at her. Her hair was hanging in her face. She had a questioning look on her face.

"Qué?" she asked, looking at him with wild brown eyes. She obviously spoke Spanish. He shook his head.

"Never mind," Voldemort said. The girl kept her hand on the rail and took a step towards him. If Voldemort did not know any better, he would think she was angry with him.

"What makes you think I wanted to jump?" she said quickly and in a thick accent. Voldemort looked back over at her. She was eyeing him suspiciously now.

* * *

"How many people test the bubble surrounding the ship?" the man asked. He seemed a bit surprised that Giovanna could even speak English. "Plus, you haven't let go of the railing yet. I'd say you're pretty intent on doing it."

"And you're not even going to try and stop me?" Giovanna asked.

"Why should I? Then I'd be involved. I don't want to be **_INVOLVED_**," he said. He looked her in the eye. His gaze sent chills down Giovanna's spine. It was so piercing. "Jump off." Giovanna frowned and looked into the bubble. She leaned further, her fingers grazing the water.

"Las aquas son poco profundas (The waters are shallow)," she whispered mostly to herself.

"Are you sure?" she heard in her ear. Gasping, she turned. As she turned, she felt a small blast of air. Giovanna fell backwards, screaming. The bubble opened a bit, letting in a sliver of water. Giovanna clung on to the railing for dear life.

* * *

Voldemort chuckled at his little trick. He was not going to kill her. At least, he was not going to kill her today. Instead, he was going to save her from killing herself.

_One so beautiful should not die_, he thought. His eyebrows furrowed again as he wondered where the random thought had come from. He rose from his perch and walked over to where she was hanging. He looked down at her.

"Socorro (Help)!" she yelled up at him. Voldemort smirked. She raised a confused eyebrow.

"I lied to you. At night, the ship dives deeper, so this is as deep as it gets. The water pressure outside of this bubble would be enough to kill you. I said what I said to prevent you from jumping. You seemed to have your heart set on it, though. So, I decided to teach you a lesson," Voldemort said. He flicked his hand and Giovanna slipped down to the middle rail. She screamed again.

"Socorro, por favor!" she screamed. Voldemort shook his head.

"Not until I finish my story. If you die before then, too bad, so sad. Now, where was I? Oh yes. So, I basically pushed you with a little magic like I just did. Now, do you really want to die? I can definitely arrange it now," he said. Giovanna shook her head fervently. "You're not going to try anything like this again, are you?" Giovanna shook her head again. She slipped down again as she did it. She screamed as loud as she could this time.

* * *

"What was that?" Nicola asked.

"It sounded like a scream," Vera Agostino said subconsciously. Guillermo stepped forward. He had not seen his daughter in a while.

_Giovanna_, he thought. He started walking towards the source of the screams.

* * *

"Give me your hand and pull yourself up. I'm not using magic to help you. Show me you want to live," Voldemort said. Giovanna nodded and took his hand. She started climbing. Voldemort was a bit shocked; the girl was pretty strong. When she made it over, he held her close and she looked up at him; height was something she lacked.

"Casi morí (I almost died)," she whispered, a bit shaken. Voldemort stared down into her brown eyes.

"Era su intención, no era (That was your intention, wasn't it)?" he asked. Giovanna blinked.

"You speak Spanish," she said.

"I never said I didn't." Giovanna continued to stare at him for a moment.

"What is going on?" Guillermo Zaviera boomed. Giovanna turned her head to face her father. It was then that she noticed she was soaking wet and in a suggestive and compromising position. A crowd began to gather around them. Giovanna cursed her father's unfailing ability to attract one.

"Papa," she said, wriggling hastily out of the man's grasp. She had not realized how tightly he was holding her. Therese stepped between Nicola and Guillermo, giving her a very nasty look. Giovanna pretended to ignore her.

"What has happened here, Giovanna?" Guillermo asked.

"Um, I was leaning over the railing when I..." Giovanna paused and looked at her rescuer, her eyes begging for him to help her out.

"...slipped over the edge. I was passing by, so I was able to help her," he said. Guillermo eyed him suspiciously, and then looked at his daughter. Giovanna was blinking at him with the look that made him believe anything she said, even he if knew it was a palpable lie. He knew that she had just lied to him, but he was going to let it slide this time. Therese, however, was not.

"That does not explain why you are wet, Giovanna," Therese said.

"She's right, you know," Vera said, looking at Voldemort. Voldemort gave his servant a look that would have melted a glacier. Vera lowered her head and pretended to find the deck very interesting.

"The bubble has a small rip in it from my heel. The captain may need to repair it. It's not serious," Giovanna said. Guillermo nodded, still knowing she was lying. Giovanna also realized her father knew she was lying. Her eyes pleaded with him though. He nodded slightly. Guillermo instead walked towards Voldemort.

"Well, I'm Guillermo Zaviera. Thank you for rescuing my daughter. I am truly grateful..."

"Tom Franklin, sir."

"Well, Tom, gracias. Come, Nicola." Guillermo gestured towards his youngest. Nicola smiled. She handed Giovanna her wand. Giovanna snatched it out of Nicola's hand, sending her sister an evil look. Nicola gave a mischievous smile and followed after her father. Therese stayed behind a moment longer.

"Don't be long, Giovanna," she said. Giovanna nodded. Therese disappeared with the Agostinos as the rest of the rest of the crowd dispersed. Giovanna faced Voldemort.

"Tom Franklin? Come on. You're a better liar than that, I'll bet," she said. Voldemort blinked. He watched her dry her hair with her wand. She dried her clothes as well.

"How do you know I'm lying?" he asked. Giovanna laughed. She looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"No lo sé (I don't know)," she said, running a hand through her hair. Voldemort had to blink the uncharacteristic thoughts out of his head again. "But, you just proved me right. I don't think Franklin is your real surname. Tom might be your real first name, though."

"And how might you know that?" Voldemort asked, curious at her deductions.

"Well, for starters, Tom rolled off your tongue so much easier than Franklin did." Giovanna noticed he was looking at her like she was crazy. She shook her head, giggling. "My father's the Supreme Judge at the Spanish Ministry. He's not allowed to use Legilimency on a person to see if they're lying, so he learned other methods. For instance, one says something that is true with subtle differences in their voice than when it is false. He taught me what to look for. You had a bit of a tone variation when you said Franklin. Other than that, you're a good liar," she said.

Voldemort continued to stare at the beautiful brunette. Of course, he was lying to her. But, even "Voldemort" was not his real name. As he was thinking of what to say next, she sat down on a bench.

"So, Tom, do you think I can get that actual name of yours?" Giovanna asked. Voldemort shook his head.

"Tom will suffice for now. You never told me your name. It was said, I believe. I didn't quite catch it, though," Voldemort said. Giovanna smiled, and the artificial wind blew through her hair. She put her eyes on Voldemort's again.

"It's Giovanna," she said. Voldemort nodded. Suddenly, he felt the Polyjuice Potion begin to wear off. He turned around, pulling the hood of his robe over his head. A confused look spread over Giovanna's face. "Is something wrong, Tom?" she asked.

"I'm going now," he said. Giovanna stood as he began to walk off.

"Wait!" she yelled after him. He did not turn around. Frowning, Giovanna turned and stalked off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Voldemort walked into his room. Tino and Enzo were smoking cigars. They looked up when they saw their master walk in, winded and in his true form. Voldemort sighed and looked away from them, not really caring to converse with them at the moment.

"Pardon my inquiry, but, you **_SAVED_** Guillermo Zaviera's daughter?" Enzo asked. Voldemort set his narrow eyes on him as he sat down. Nagini slithered around his feet.

"She was contemplating suicide," he said. Enzo and Tino looked at each other.

"And that's a bad thing?" Tino asked. Voldemort looked at him.

"The story that you heard was a lie in the first place. I pushed her over the edge to frighten her from killing herself. I pulled her back. Wait a minute. What the hell am I doing explaining myself to you imbeciles? I did not want her to die. Therefore, she lived. And I did not know she was Zaviera's daughter until after the fact," he said.

"Will you kill her?"

"I don't plan on it. One so beautiful should not die," Voldemort whispered the last sentence. Unfortunately, Vera, who was directly behind him, heard every word of it. She walked around to face him.

"My lord, I do not think you should make any appearances on deck. They are entirely too risky. The incident today with Zaviera's daughter could have been a disaster," she said. Voldemort looked at Vera.

"Your concern is much appreciated, Vera. However, I am fully capable of taking care of myself. Make yourself useful and refill this flask with Polyjuice Potion," he said. Vera stared at him for a moment, her right eye twitching. She reluctantly took the flask from him.

"Yes, my lord," she said. She left the room. Voldemort watched her leave. He knew she did not like the situation, but it was not up to her to decide what was best. He would handle Giovanna how he saw fit.


End file.
